vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shen Min
Shen Min was a vampire and member of The Strix who was at least eight hundred years old and sired by a member of Elijah Mikaelson's sireline. He was well-known by the moniker "The Red Sorrow" as the result of his vicious, violent nature as a torture consultant. Shen Min nearly killed Hayley Marshall-Kenner and Marcel Gerard by ripping out their hearts, forcing Elijah to stake him through the abdomen to save them. He was later interrogated by Elijah using compulsion to find out what his mission was in New Orleans, but Shen Min was so desperate to not share what The Trinity was planning that he took off his daylight ring and allowed himself to burn to death in the sunlight. History According to Elijah, Shen was at one time the torture consultant for the legendary conqueror, Genghis Khan, some time during the early 1200s (during Khan's reign which occured on the years 1206 – 1227). Shen was infamous for his cruel love of inflicting pain on other people, earning himself the name "The Red Sorrow", even before he was eventually turned into a vampire. Season Three In ''A Walk on the Wild Side'', off-screen, Shen attended the gala held by The Strix. Marcel had been told about Shen by Tristan during the party. Shen witnessed Marcel become initiated in to The Strix. In Beautiful Mistake, Shen was ordered to follow Hayley and remove her from the playing field. Hayley noticed him following her and led him into an alleyway where she tried to ambush him but he quickly had the upper hand until she bit him and infected him with werewolf venom. She managed to take him hostage and tie him up in Marcel's gym. Marcel arrived and told Hayley who he was, prompting Marcel to call Elijah for advice. Upon hearing that it was Shen, Elijah advised Marcel to immediately tear out his heart before he woke up. Before he had a chance, Shen had awoken and threatened to kill her for breaking his jaw and Marcel for betraying The Strix. Shen broke free of his constraints and easily overpowered Hayley and Marcel, shoving his hand into both of their chests, planning to tear out their hearts. Elijah arrived, stabbing him in the back with a large piece of wood. He then questioned Shen on what he knew, compelling the answers out of him. He told Elijah that they wanted Davina Claire and that Hayley was in the way of getting her. He told Elijah that Davina was needed to power a weapon that Tristan planned to use against the Mikaelsons. When questioned further, rather than reveal his secrets, Shen chose to kill himself, removing his daylight ring and burning to death in the sunlight. Personality Shen was stern and showed no fear of dying or even being confronted by Hayley, Marcel or Elijah. He followed orders that were given to him and true to his nickname and past, he threatened to have Marcel watch as he killed Hayley and then having him die slowly. He was already infamous before becoming a vampire and had a reputation that startled even Eljah and Rebekah. Physical Appearance Shen had short, clean-cut black hair and dark, brown eyes. He had a stern and intelligent face that also looks aristocratic. Powers and Abilities Shen possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire. But being over 800 years of age affords him more power than most vampires, he was an exceptionally skilled fighter, as Shen was able to take on both Hayley and Marcel at the same time, overpowered and defeat them without any difficulty, despite the former being an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. He would have killed them, if it had not been for Elijah's intervention. It is entirely possible that due to advanced age or practice, Shen was able to refrain from the effects of compulsion, As shown when Elijah compelled him to reveal information about the Strix's plan, Shen was able to stop himself from speaking and subsequently removed his daylight ring and burnt to death in the sun. Weaknesses Shen had the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire. Appearances Season 3 *''Beautiful Mistake'' (Death) Name * Shen is Chinese and means "deep thinker" or "deep thought". * Min means "clever" or "sharp" in Chinese. It is both feminine and masculine. Trivia * He is the second vampire to suffer a werewolf or hybrid bite yet not shown any ill effect from the werewolf/hybrid venom after Mikael. * He was a former torture consultant to Genghis Khan's army during the 12th century. * He is one of few non-original vampires that even the Originals (Rebekah and Elijah) are wary of. Quotes :Shen Min (to Hayley): "Because we have a use for you. Or, is it some other reason? You'll never know. And, it won't matter, because when I get free, I'm going to break your jaw as you did mine and slowly pull your intestines out from your body." :Shen Min (to Marcel): "And you. The others were so pleased when you joined our ranks, but I knew from the start you were filth. You've proven it by siding against us. For that, I will end you, but not before you watch her die... screaming." :Shen Min (to Hayley and Marcel): "How poetic. Two warriors fighting side-by-side, dying together." :Shen Min (to Elijah): "I was ordered to remove her from the playing field. She is an obstacle to the thing we truly want." :Shen Min (to Elijah): "I'd...Rather...Die!" :--''Beautiful Mistake'' Gallery Normal_TO306_0609HayleyMin.jpg Normal_TO306_0613Min-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO306_0622Min.jpg Normal_TO306_0625HayleyMin.jpg The Originals - Episode 3.06 - Beautiful Mistake - 5.jpg The_Originals_-_Episode_3.06_-_Beautiful_Mistake_-_4.jpg Normal_TO306_1588HayleyMin-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_1600HayleyMarcelMin.jpg Normal_TO306_2049Min.jpg Normal_TO306_2167Min.jpg Normal_TO306_2284HayleyMarcelMin.jpg Normal_TO306_2300ElijahHayleyMin-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO306_2508ElijahHayleyMarcelMin.jpg Normal_TO306_2536Min-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO306_2572Min.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Vampires Category:Guest Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural Category:Help Needed